


Intense Rivalry

by Vampsquerade



Series: Apex Legends: Imagines [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Apex Legends, Bangalore | Anita Williams - Freeform, Bloodhound (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Bloodhound Needs a Hug (Apex Legends), Bloodhound's Face (Apex Legends), Caustic | Alexander Nox - Freeform, Crypto | Tae Joon Park, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gibraltar (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Gibraltar | Makoa Gibraltar - Freeform, Lifeline | Ajay Che - Freeform, Loba | Loba Andrade, Mentioned Caustic | Alexander Nox, Mentioned Gibraltar (Apex Legends), Mirage | Elliott Witt - Freeform, Multi, Not irl tho i'm sorry i said that, Octane | Octavio Silva - Freeform, Other, Pathfinder (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Revenant (Apex Legends) - Freeform, Wattson | Natalie Paquette - Freeform, Wraith | Renee Blasey - Freeform, minimal violence, you're an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampsquerade/pseuds/Vampsquerade
Summary: You and Bloodhound first met in the smaller leagues of the Apex Games and worked together frequently. After a falling out, however, the two of you were soon to be considered to have the biggest rivalry in all of the history of the games. Once you finally get yourself into the top league with everyone else, you focus all your anger on taking them down. You think you've just about had it, until something unexpected happens in the training gym between the two of you.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You
Series: Apex Legends: Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730782
Kudos: 27





	Intense Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's the Bloodhound fic as promised! I don't know what's up with me and lengthy plots honestly, it's really frustrating me because I want to write so much but I don't want to have everyone suffering because I write too much. I will be describing Bloodhound how I have imagined them to look. If you think Bloodhound looks different, feel free to imagine them in the way that you see fit! I hope everyone enjoys this one! Stay safe!

Defeat, humiliation, and determination.

These were the only things you had felt ever since those fateful matches in the lower Apex Games Leagues. Second place against Bloth was something you would never accept. Being told that you’ve become useless to someone was even less acceptable to you.

And now, being in the same ship as the legend you lost to over and over again after your alliance ended in the lower leagues, made you more than ready to prove that you were better and more useful.

Upon noticing your familiar face, Bloth began to approach you. You simply scowled, crossing your arms and keeping your gaze sharply focused on their movements.

“I remember you, félagi fighter. The championships from not long ago,” They said, scoffing a bit at the end before continuing, “you have suffered a toll from humiliation. I can tell.”

You narrowed your eyes, eyebrows furrowing deeper. Your expression proved you were becoming even more irritated. You wished for this conversation to be over already and just get to kicking their ass.

“What does it matter to you then, huh? Want to humiliate me further?” You asked.

“I simply wish to catch up. But, if you would not like to, then I understand.” They said, keeping a good enough distance from you.

“Why would I bother wanting to know what you’ve been doing? I’d rather focus on taking you down.” You say, uncrossing your arms and getting closer. “I know you, Bloth. You claim to not focus on your ego, yet you still come and prove that it’s all you care about.”

You can tell that that had irritated them just as much as their taunting did you. You could feel the tension build in the air even more, but you stood your ground.

“You know nothing of me, yet you come for me in such a manner. Though I cannot blame you, having lost to me so many times in the past. And losing to me now, when we are only having a discussion.” They say, moving closer to you.

Your faces are much closer to each other than before, the only barrier between you two was their mask. You could just imagine their frustration, knowing that you’re doing what you’ve always wanted to.

Feeling brave, you give them a bit of a shove and begin walking towards Renee.

Strike one on you.

A wolfish growl emits from their throat, and you continue walking. You stop in front of Renee, and focus on talking with her.

Suddenly, a knife comes your way. Renee moves to the other side, and the knife lodges into the wall. You refuse to turn and face Bloth, clenching your fists. All eyes are on you, waiting to see what you do next.

But you do nothing.

Bloth approaches you from behind to take back their knife, leaning close to your ear.

“If you wish to lose to me more, then find me in the arena. And I will prove to you that I always vinna til the end. You shall never surpass me. No matter how much you desire to restore your honor, it shall remain broken.” They threaten, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Fuck you.” You curse, relaxing your body. You were honestly terrified. Nobody had dared to do what you were doing to Bloth, and you knew damn well to have never done anything like this too in the past.

But this is the present, the past is the past.

You put your hand to the hole the knife left, and slowly look in their direction.

“The amount of pride you emit is not something I would’ve expected someone who so desperately wants to appear as though they are humble. Get away from me before I make you. I won’t ask a second time.” You finished, keeping your eyes on Bloth’s goggles as if to maintain eye contact.

Growling once more, they moved back. Not another word was exchanged, and the entire drop ship was quite startled by the whole ordeal.

Soon enough, the lights signaling it was time for the squads to be prepared went off. Looking up at the screens, you saw that Bloth would be with Makoa and Alexander.

You, on the other hand, were with Renee and Octavio. A good match up, considering both of their abilities were capable of helping you get a quick escape and yours were good for keeping anybody off your trail.

Upon landing, the first thing that came through the comms was Octavio. And of course, it was about the confrontation.

“So uh, what happened over there with you two? You seemed like two dogs ready to rip each other’s throats for some meat.” He said.

Picking up what you needed, you just sighed. You had to give them at least a bit of context on why the two of you basically hated each other.

“Before we joined the Apex Games, we had fought in the smaller leagues together. We were the perfect team; getting people off our trail, and looking for new people to hunt.” You say, pent up emotions bubbling over.

“But of course, what’s a backstory without a little betrayal,” You say, your voice cracking, “Bloth betrayed me and went back on the oath we made. They decided to fight alongside an old enemy from my childhood against me. I’ve lost to them humiliatingly, time and time again. They no longer spoke to me. I had no other people to rely on in those games. Bloth was the only one I had. So me, putting all my trust into someone, only for them to go back on what they said, feels terrible.”

Your grip on your havoc rifle tightens, and you sigh, turning to see Renee standing behind you. “So now, I want to prove to Bloth that I can beat them. I want closure, and I’ll get it any way I could.” 

“We’ll do what we can to help you against Bloth, just ask and we’ll do it amiga. Right Renee?” Octavio says over the comms.

“Yeah, sure. Sometimes we do get a little ambitious. And what’s ambition without having at least a little help from some teammates?” She mumbles, nodding her head.

“Thank you. I think we should head on then, we don’t have a lot of time left before the next ring closes.” You say. Renee and Octavio agreed, and off you went.

Soon enough, everything dwindled down to the last two squads; yours and Bloth’s. You were so ready to taste sweet victory against your rival.

You managed to pick up a level four knockdown shield, and you were ready to come back up in case Renee and Octavio still needed you.

Soon enough, you were detected by Bloth’s scan. Looking at the direction from where it came, you all rotated around to a better position to fight using one of Renee’s portals.

Making your way behind them, Octavio made the mistake of accidentally pulling the trigger, causing three bullets to come out of the magazine. Soon enough, the activation of Bloth’s ultimate resonated through the air.

“Nice move Silva, maybe you can use that to win us the next match.” Renee says sarcastically, and you can’t help but laugh. Soon enough, all you see is Makoa’s Defensive Bombardment coming your way.

“No time to argue, save it for when it’s over!” You yell. “You don’t have to tell me twice chica!” Octane says, setting down a jump pad and getting you all out of there.

Shots are fired at you the moment you’re all airborne, and a few hit your back and legs. Wincing at the pain, you heal up and get ready for them to rush you.

A canister goes through the window of the building you all hid in, and noxious gas starts flooding the room. You all make your way out through another door, and start firing. You focus every bullet on Makoa, taking him down first. However, you don’t see that Bloth has already taken Octavio down, and Renee was close to getting knocked.

“Start firing on Caustic, he should take only a few more shots to get knocked!” Renee yells. Reloading, you turn the corner and focus your fire on him, taking him down too. In the time it took for you to knock him, Bloth had already taken Renee down.

“Only you and I remain, fèlagi fighter. I recommend you show yourself, the gods will your end today.” Bloth says. You can hear their footsteps around the corner, and you quickly recharge your shields.

“Look for me yourself, I want to be the last thing you see before I finally beat you.” You say, moving to a different position whenever you can.

Strike two on you.

“Suit yourself.” Bloth says, activating their sonar and getting your definitive position of cover. You curse under your breath, and start firing on them. However, it doesn’t end well for you. They had the high ground, and had picked up a Kraber...

They get the headshot, knocking you down. Just. Like. Before.

“Hmph. Seems as though one of you has a self-revive. Guess I’ll just have to eliminate two of you just to find out who it is. Though I already have my suspicions on who it is, I would rather not take risks.” They say.

Bloth goes for Octavio first. They click their tongue, and turn to Renee. “It was not him so now it is one, or the other.” Bloth says, turning towards Renee. You watch her as you try to crawl away, and she mouths to you a simple ‘I’m sorry’ before Bloth finishes her off.

“As I have suspected. It is you who holds the self-revive, fèlagi fighter.” They say, shifting their focus to you. They chuckle as they watch you crawl, inching ever so closely. “There is no point in crawling away, accept your fate here, and pray that the gods will a victory for you next time.”

You say nothing and look up. The inability for you to actually see their face as they finally finish you off angered you more, so much so to the point where tears begin to prick at the corners of your eyes. “I hate you…” You mutter, looking at their goggles. Bloth brings their tomahawk upwards, and for a moment you swore you saw them hesitate, and they bring it down.

You let out a yell of agony when you’re brought back to the lobby, knocking a glass over. Instead of talking to anybody, you storm off. You couldn’t believe it happened again, and you were going to be prepared for next time.

Over the course of the next few months, you lose time and time again. A few victories, but never against Bloth.

After the match of the day, you decide to hit the training gym, and start punching the hell out of a punching bag. You felt a bit bad though. It was one Elliott had given you, but it looked like him. And you were just kinda, whaling on it pretty aggressively.

You were too focused on the punching bag to notice that someone entered the room. “I believe you should let the punching bag rest. Why not spar with somebody of value to you?” The unknown person asked.

You stopped your assault on the punching bag, and turned to them. “Why would I want to spar with you?” You asked harshly, wiping the sweat off your forehead with a towel. “Have I not been the cause of all your frustration?” They asked, putting their towel on the other side of yours.

You stay silent, and watch them stretch.”Well then? Would you like to spar with me or not?” They asked again.

“Fine. Just hurry up and stretch.” You mutter, beginning to stretch yourself. You hear them chuckle softly, and they stand back up and get into position. You roll your eyes and get up after finishing your stretches, then get into position.

You begin to strike each other quite a lot, but spend most of your time blocking and dodging all of their punches. Bloth sweeps your legs, causing you to fall to the floor and hit your head with a hard thud. “Come now. Did you think I would only focus on punching? If you desire to defeat me, then prepare for anything.” They taunt.

This finally sets you off as the last straw. Getting back up, you begin to swing and kick at them quickly, causing them to struggle to fight back. You eventually punch Bloth right in the face, breaking the mask they wear when they’re in the ring.

Strike three, you’re out.

You freeze up, eyes wide and mouth agape as you stare at them like a deer caught in headlights. Nobody had neither seen their face before, nor hit them as hard as you did.

Bloth took the rest of the mask off, and you were able to completely see their face. Strange blue markings covered their face, and now that you noticed it, the markings were also all over their body. They pushed their short, half-shaved brown hair out of their face, revealing glowing red eyes. And those eyes were filled with absolute rage.

Beginning to tremble, you started to step back. “Do not dare try and escape me,” They growled, moving closer to you, “you have brought this upon yourself. Now bring up your fists, we are not done.”

You shakily move yourself into another position, making sure it was as boxed in and defensive as possible. Bloth’s flurry of attacks cause you to stiffen and tighten the position. Letting out a growl of frustration, they decide to finally tackle you.

“I have been nothing but patient with you, but I have grown tired of this! Why must you paint me as the villain in your story?! Everybody has been speaking bad on my name and shattering my honor! Is this what you wanted from me?! To see me broken just as you are?!” They yelled, keeping you pinned and looking you in the eyes. You couldn’t respond, as you focused on the water in their eyes that threatened to pool over.

“Answer me! I just want an answer!” They yelled again. “No! It wasn’t, a-and I’m so sorry! I didn’t want any of this to happen...I just wanted to be better...I wanted to impress you, and I obviously went around it the wrong way…” You mumble, keeping your eyes on Bloth’s expression.

It went from enraged, to confused. “Fèlagi, you didn’t have to try so hard and shroud yourself in anger to impress me. You have impressed me countless times during our share of slatra together.” Bloth says, putting a hand to your cheek gently.

“What..?” You ask softly. Bloth moves off, and you both sit up together. “Why didn’t you say anything then..? I wouldn’t have had to do any of this at all...” You mutter, looking down at your hands.

“Where’s the fun in letting you know about it easily? You know, at some point you did eliminate me, but I assume you did not notice.” Bloth says. You let out an embarrassed laugh and shake your head, unfamiliar with such a thing happening. “If you would like, I can go back into the database and look for the clip of it happening.” They say, smiling softly.

“I guess that would be nice.” You say, looking down. You then perk up, and look at them again. Bloth looks confused, and they tilt their head to the side a bit. “So, when you say impressed, is there another meaning behind it?” You ask. Their cheeks flush, and now they look down.

“Well...I suppose I do mean it in a romantic way as well. I have never seen anyone slatra as well as you have. I think that the gods have worked on you very well, and am very astounded by how beautiful I perceive you to be.” They say softly. “So, I suppose that what I am trying to say is, ég elska þig. I love you.”

You stare at them for a bit, before huddling a little closer to Bloth. “Um, is this okay with you..?” You ask softly. “Anything is okay with me.” They say, getting closer to you as well.

Soon enough, the two of you are close enough to where your foreheads are touching. “Is it fine to kiss you?” Bloth asks, putting a hand against your cheek once more. “Of course. If it’s you, it’s fine.” You say softly.

Bloth finally closes the gap between the two of you, pressing their lips softly against yours. You accept the kiss, almost melting into it. They move the two of you down so that you’re laying on the ground, and they’re positioned over you.

Pulling away to breathe, you hear Bloth laugh softly. You look confused, and they shake their head. “So, is this rivalry over?” They ask. Now it’s your turn to laugh.

“Oh yeah, it’s over completely.” You say, laughing. Bloth has the two of you lay down on the floor again, and they bring you close for another hug.

Now that the rivalry was over, the two of you could now focus on rebuilding the foundation of your relationship. But this time, more romantically than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh this one was really long I'm so sorry waaahhhh...After this should be Caustic, and it won't be smut I promise. I've been noticing a ton of smut for him, but I want to contribute to a bit of the fluff :,) I really like fluff, as you can tell. And angst, but that's besides the point. Hope you're ready for it! I’m sorry for my unannounced hiatus as well. I’ve been focusing on work, and school starts in a few weeks so I’m very nervous on how this will affect my work schedule. :0 what’s this? a little update to fix the notes? hmmm looks like something’s brewing here...heehee...secret message is secret...


End file.
